The general goal of this project is to improve the currently available methodology for the analysis of vitamin K and vitamin K derivatives in human milk and colostrum. The methods available in this area are antiquated and require unacceptably large volumes for analysis. This project has the potential of making significant advances in this crucial methodological area. Specifically, this project will: 1) develop reproducible and cost-effective methodology of sufficient precision, accuracy and discriminating power for quantitation of vitamin K and vitamin K derivatives (vitamers) from minimal volumes of human milk and colostrum; 2) demonstrate the validity and precision of this methodology and document its advantages over existing procedures for assessment of vitamin K in human milk and colostrum; 3) apply this methodology for the quantitation of vitamin K and vitamin K derivatives in milk samples from populations of lactating mothers of term and pre-term infants; and 4) investigate factors potentially affecting bioavailability of vitamin K in human milk and colostrum throughout the lactation period.